El obsequio de bodas
by Srita Bathory
Summary: Te amo con toda la intensidad de mi ser. Te amo mas incluso de lo que amo a Jasper, te amo quizá más de lo que tu amas a Edward.


_Los personajes no son mios,solo la historia =D!_

* * *

_**El obsequio de bodas**_

**POVALICE**

Bella, hoy el día de tu boda, te miro allí sonriente, con tu vestido hermoso blanco, con ese maquillaje, que no te hace falta pues con él o sin él te vez hermosa; tu cabello cae y tus ojos brillan y me sonríes, sonrío de vuelta

-Suerte Bells-te doy un último abrazo y sales, en unos momentos caminaras por esa alfombra roja y dirás acepto, sabía que después de eso serias como nosotros y yo no podrían pasar miles de años junto a ti, por eso me yo me voy después de la boda, me voy con Jasper a Alaska; al menos por un tiempo.

Debó alejarme será lo más conveniente, todos saben el motivo; incluso Edward no se lo ha tomado bien, pero cuando le dije que me iría el acepto, aunque no le gustó mucho que su hermanita se fuera, pero, era lo mejor para todos.

Jasper, el siempre estaría conmigo, pasará lo que pasara, me daba su apoyo. Me despedí de mis padres, de Rose, de Emmet que con una gran sonrisa y un abraso de esos que siempre me hacen sentir mejor, beso mi frente y me pidió que me cuidara.

Mire una última vez a los novio, ella se veía tan hermosa y el encontró mi mirada, me sonrió, hiso un gesto de despedida con la cabeza y yo sonreí, mire una última vez a Bella y guarde la carta, que había escrito hace unas horas antes; en mi regalo de bodas, un relicario hermoso, era un corazón de oro.

Mire de nuevo a Bella, justo cuando ella pronunciaba acepto, Salí de allí corriendo, lo más rápido que podía para que nadie pudiera percatarse del gran dolor que aquellas palabras me habían provocado, pero unos brazos me recibieron, me rodearon con ellos y una boca beso mi frente

-Vámonos-dijo Jasper sonriéndome cálidamente, asentí sollozando sin lágrimas

**POVBELLA**

Este era sin duda el día más feliz de mi vida.

Cuando acabo la ceremonia, mire a mi nueva familia los Cullen, con los que pasaría el resto de mi existencia, pero faltaban dos, Jasper y Alice.

Mire a Edward interrogante, el me tomo de la mano, me condujo a la mesa de regalos y me entrego el de Alice, lo tome ,confundida, el me dio un beso en la frente y se alejo, a conversan con los invitados, abrí el pequeño paquete de envoltura rosa con un moño dorado, y me encontré con un relicario, con el venia una carta, olía a rosas, sonreí Alice siempre cuidaba cada detalle; la tome y abrí con cuidado, aun sin comprender, ¿algún regalo extravagante de Alice?, no me sorprendería.

Comencé a leer…

_Bella._

_Mi amiga, mi primera y única amiga Isabella._

_Eres una persona muy especial para mí, pues antes siquiera de conocerte ya sabía que te quería…Teníamos un futuro prometedor juntas…Demasiado diría yo. _

_Seremos amigas te dije la primera vez que te conocí y _ e_ra cierto, nos hicimos las mejores amigas._

_Hermanas…_

_Seguramente te parece extraña mi carta, seguramente dices, ¿Dónde rayos esta Alice?_

_Te explicare…_

_Bella cuando te conocí, lo primero que pensé es que eras tan hermosa…_  
_Te fui conociendo y siempre estabas ahí cuando te necesite, me escuchas sin quejarte._

_Aunque siempre te enojabas cuando íbamos de compras juntas, pero en el fono yo se que te gustaba. Eres tan frágil y delicada,_ _eres lo más importante para mí. Realmente lo eres Bella. Yo con ver tu sonrisa me siento feliz…_

_Sé que amas a Edward y que Edward es tu felicidad._

_Por eso pequeña mía me hare a un lado, me iré…_

_ Por tu bien y por el mío, no quiero seguir lastimándome así ni lastimar a Jasper._

_Tu mereces ser feliz Bella, te convertirás en esto y vivirás feliz con el amor de tu existencia..._

_Quizá nunca vuelvas a saber de mi, quizá sí, quizá no…No lo sé. _

_Pero recuerda. Qué debes ser feliz._

_Te amo Bella…_

_Y sé que tu no y por eso me duele, porque tú para mi eres mi amor, mi ilusión_  
_y más que nada eres mi mejor amiga._

Suspire no comprendía…

¿Te amo?, pues yo también la amaba, es decir es mi mejor amiga, ¡mi hermana!, mi hermana la obsesionada con las compras, la duendecillo que al emocionarse se ponía a saltar, la chica que siempre estuvo para mi…

Mire la última línea de la carta

_No bella, no te amo como tu estas pensando… Yo te amo y es enserio, te amo, te amo con toda la intensidad de mi ser, te amo mas incluso de lo que amo a Jasper, te amo quizá más de lo que tu amas a Edward, así…así te amo Bella_.

Entonces comprendí, todo se desmorono, ¡ella me amaba!, me amaba enserio!, no como una amiga si no como algo mas…y mis piernas se doblaron y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer una a una…Si tan solo se lo hubiera dicho…

Sin tan solo le hubiera dicho que yo también la amaba…

* * *

**_Bueno. ¿Qué tal les pareció? _**

**_Dejen RR_**


End file.
